whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 20 TIPS
These are the TIPS that correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni episode 20. Notebook Page 188 After that, I met up with the youth corps to find the village chief Kimiyoshi. They divided themselves among their respected circulation areas by calling each household whether or not he was at their place or not. Little by little, they began to feel that no one was going to find him. But it was harder for me as I knew that they were not going to find him. It was past midnight, yet they all pushed their efforts into finding him. "We haven't checked there yet." "We should look there just in case too." Meanwhile, I had to try hard to push down my yawns as I looked upon. Then, someone murmured, "The youth corps came out last year when Satoshi-kun disappeared too." Much like last year, calling out the youth corps this year was just a cover. Just like I'm internally mocking them right now for knowing that Kimiyoshi is never going to be found, someone last year was also mocking the futile search for Satoshi because he/she knew that he was never going to found. "What time did we call off the search last year?" "Hm? You mean the one for Houjou family's Satoshi? What was the time?" "I think we ended the search around midnight." The clock was about to pass two o'clock. They spend all this time and effort to search for Kimiyoshi, but they didn't for Satoshi. That's because someone there knew that Satoshi was never going to be found. He/she was probably getting sleepy. So that's why he/she said "let's call the search over and leave the rest up to the police." Fuck...Fuck! I want to kill the bastard who said such a thing!! Notebook Page 195 Furude Rika. She is the head of the Furude Family but, regardless of having a seat in these important meetings, most of the time, she does not attend. Even if she attends, she is unlikely to say much, so in matter of fact; it is a post that is left empty. In the Furude Family if the first born is a girl for eight generations straight then that child is said to be Oyashiro-sama’s reincarnation according to folklore, and according to Takano-san’s research, it is highly likely that she is the one. Definitely as a religious symbol the fascination around her is unusually high, and more one blindly follows this Oyashiro-sama cult the more holy she becomes. For that religious symbol; for this idol-like existence; for Furude Rika to be an assassin was unbelievably shocking. Impossible. It’s too abnormal. This assassin-play is what underlings do, not something a VIP like Furude Rika will do. The most natural assumption would be… that she wasn’t Furude Rika at all, but a different yet identical entity. The way that assassin moved, gave me the feeling she was extremely used to fighting. I was only able to turn the tables because I had a stun gun. If I didn’t have a stun gun, I don’t know what would have happen at that scuffle in the kitchen. Yes. That assassin was much more superior than she looked. Did Furude Rika receive training as an assassin?? Or was it a body double that came as an assassin?? Together with that peculiar syringe, she is shrouded in mystery. Unidentifiable. Incomprehensible. Her existence itself is unexplainable. ...as if she was a demon of some sorts. Was Sonozaki Oryou aware of its “existence”...? In this village named Hinamizawa something is hidden. What I believed to be the depths of Hinamizawa’s darkness, ........was much deeper than I ever imagined. Category:TIPS